Triple Princesses
by Inverse By Ten
Summary: Princess Peach brings Rosalina to visit Sarasaland during its holiday season. Rated for yuri lemon content.
1. Introduction: A Princess's Tale

-  
"triple princesses"  
a super mario brothers fan fiction  
by inverse, various months 2010

introduction:  
a princess's tale  
all characters are copyrighted and owned wholly by Nintendo.  
no money has been made with this, and none is ever to.  
-

Have you ever attended a party thrown for an entire country at once?

Well, try it sometime! It's a rather incredible sight to behold.

People dance in the streets, unafraid of leaving their houses deserted. Countless styles and genres of music play in just as many regions, sometimes clashing, sometimes blending. The people talk, yell, scream, laugh, run, jump, and dance. The smell of cooked food-mostly meat-flavors the air. Old relationships are strengthened, and new ones are made... or at least rented.

Every year, for an entire week, all four regions of Sarasaland are enveloped in jubilance.

And right at the center of it all, in the capital kingdom of Chai, rests the primary home of this country's ruler and the person whose idea it was to throw this giant gala in the first place...

"Ahhh, wonderful! Things are going just as well during this Festival as every other. I love it when a plan comes together."

"I still can't believe you manage to pull one of these things off every year with no hitches."

"Not just me, Peach. It's a country-wide effort. The people love it! And they'll love you two, too! Come on, let's go greet 'em, shall we?"

Princess Daisy spoke these words just as her royal chariot exited her castle, and headed towards the main square. As they rode, Peach looked out of its window to see people pointing in reverence at their ruler, and with curiosity at the two other passengers within.

Once at its destination, the chariot made its way to a special high-rise speakers' podium, conveniently already outfitted with a microphone hooked up to a speaker system set to broadcast for miles around.

"Now you guys," said Daisy as she exited the chariot and walked up the podium's steps, "make sure to appear only after I introduce you. Got it?"

The other two passengers nodded.

"Good."

Daisy poked the microphone when she got to it, and one near-deafening screech later, she was able to verify that it worked.

"Heh. Sorry about that. My fellow subjects! As we near the end of this week-long Festival of Gratitude, we all indeed stand here grateful for many things. We're thankful for health and strength, both individually and as a nation. We're thankful for family, friends, loved ones, significant others... too many to list! Even so, I'd like to add one more to the pile right now.

"I'm sure you've heard through various news sources that Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom has found a long-lost sister she never knew she had. Well, guess what? Tonight, we've got them as our special guests! So please, while they're here, I ask you all to show them the same respect and love that you do me and your kingdom! 'Cause I don't know about you guys, but I'm truly glad to see my best friend have something this wonderful happen to her! What say you all?"

The assembled subjects cheered in response.

"Yeah, I thought so too," said Daisy. "Here they are right now!"

Two blonde girls, roughly the same age as Daisy, stepped onto the stage. Gathered together side-by-side with Daisy, one would think that perhaps they were _all_ royalty... and one would be right.

Daisy, the brunette princess of Sarasaland, wore a yellow and orange gown, symbolic of the fire forever burning within in her heart. Those who lived in her domain knew that she ruled it with a fearless nature, and she would not hesitate to throw herself in the way of any danger that might threaten her people.

The girl with long blonde hair-the aforementioned "Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom"-was a stranger to absolutely nobody. The most famous princess of the three wore a gown that was pink with white frills. While she was possibly most famous for being the constant target of abductions, she was also well-known for treating her people, and truly anyone she met, with a soft and caring kindness.

And finally, there was the mysterious guest, the "long-lost sister." Her gown was a light faded blue, the color of the daytime sky, but also of the stars which shone in the heavens during nightfall when viewed from a distance. Serving to only add to her mystique was the silver crown on her head, and the short blonde hair which covered exactly one of her eyes. The smallest of smiles could be seen on her face as she attempted a weak wave to the crowd.

"She seems a bit shy, Peach," said Daisy. "Why don't we have her introduce herself?" She shoved the microphone in the blue-gowned girl's face. "What's your name, little lady?" she asked, with absolutely no hint of irony.

"R-... Rosalina," said the mystery girl.

"Wow, nice name! And where are you from, Rosalina?" asked Daisy.

"Mmmm... quite far away, in all honesty."

"It's a remote country called, um... Lumaria," Peach chimed in before Rosalina could answer. "It's so small that it hasn't been documented on any map. Mushroom Kingdom explorers just discovered it, so expect that to change."

Rosalina nodded, eager to agree with Peach's words. "Y-yes! Lumaria. You might say it's a _universe_ away from the rest of the world."

"Well, no wonder we haven't seen you before!" Daisy said. "Glad to have you with us, and we look forward to good international relations!" She looked back at the crowd in front of them. "Well, come on! Don't stop the music just 'cause I'm the princess! Get back out there and party your butts off!" She pumped a fist in the air to let everyone know she meant business.

With another cheer, the subjects obeyed. The music restarted, and things were as they had been five minutes ago.

Rosalina looked out at the festivities. She was unsure which was more chaotic at the moment: the movements of these people, or the surface of any given sun. Then again, the surface of a sun would look far less enjoyable than this-

"Oh!" she gasped as her hand was grabbed by another's. She looked to see who it was. "'Daisy,' was it?"

"The one and only. So! They have dancing in Lumaria?"

"Not as such, no," said Rosalina. "Certainly not like this."

"Then get ready. I'm going to teach you a killer custom for you to take back to your people. And trust me, they'll love it."

With a wink, Daisy led Rosalina off of the podium, and onto the grounds of the main square. It was a process at first, but soon enough, through Daisy's instruction, she became a part of the very chaos she'd just been observing.

As she moved wildly, losing herself to fun she had not had in centuries, Rosalina's body came to feel as warm as if she _were_ approaching the sun's surface.

She didn't know it at the time, but it was a feeling she would become quite familiar with as the night wore on...


	2. Chapter 1: A Princess's Burden

-  
"triple princesses"  
a super mario brothers fan fiction  
by inverse, various months 2010

chapter 1:  
a princess's burden  
all characters are copyrighted and owned wholly by Nintendo.  
no money has been made with this, and none is ever to.  
-

A light breeze blew over Rosalina as she entered Princess Daisy's personal quarters, causing her to clasp her nightgown closer to her chest.

She looked towards the source of the breeze, the balcony to her right. She walked through curtains onto it, and looked out to the horizon.

Sarasaland's capital kingdom of Chai stretched out before her. Exotic buildings stood tall, dotting patches of bamboo jungle. Neither nature nor civilization looked to be encroaching upon the other's space. A short distance from the courtyard, she could make out a working fountain, spouting water that glistened amongst the streetlights. The fountain, oddly enough, bore a golden image of Daisy with the green hero who had helped to save her Observatory half a year earlier.

They were frozen in a dance. It would appear the activity held special significance here.

Her eyes lowered from the horizon, to the party below. From this high up, it could barely be heard or seen, but she still vividly remembered being down there.

She remembered shifting, swirling and twirling. Lots of stepping in place, quite a few small jumps, losing herself to the music, and the warmth of the crowd. Her eyes had been open for only half of that time, but when they _were_ open, they'd usually been fixated on Daisy's inviting smile... always a constant in the sea of faces.

Why hadn't Peach told her about this place sooner?

"Don't tell me you feel like going back down there already?" Daisy's voice playfully called from the doorway. "You _just_ showered all the sweat off. Whoo! Can my kingdom party or what?"

Rosalina chuckled. Thanks to their time together, she'd managed to relax just a bit in this otherwise foreign kingdom so long as its ruler was around. She saw that ruler walking over now to join her on the balcony, and decided it was okay to speak her mind.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for two sessions down there. Your people are clearly seasoned at this activity, and you yourself are a magnificent dancer. Too fast for me."

"Aww, thanks! But I still can't believe they don't have dancing _anywhere_ in your home country," said Daisy. "Even Peach has been known to cut a rug on occasion! Though usually I have to force her..."

Rosalina smiled as she remembered. "I noticed her tonight. Even she's better than me."

"Just barely, though. It's only because you're a complete beginner." Daisy's look became one of pondering. "Thing is, what's going on in my courtyard right now? That's an activity that's been passed down for centuries, throughout the history of the planet. Wouldn't you agree?"

Rosalina nodded. "Well, yes, I suppose I would."

"You told me you're Peach's older sister, right? For someone at least Peach's age to _not_ know what to do when they look out a dancing crowd... for me to have to start from square one in dance lessons, as if they were, I don't know, ten years old?" She turned to face the young woman beside her. "Rosalina, I've traveled the world, and you're the first time that's _ever_ happened."

Rosalina turned as well, so they were face-to-face. Thanks to Daisy's words, she was now officially suspicious, and she furrowed her eyebrows to show as much. "Daisy, what are you trying to tell me?"

Daisy took a deep breath. "I'm trying to tell you... that I know. Peach told me your story."

"W-what story?" Rosalina asked, failing to fight a telltale flushing of cheeks.

Silently, Daisy pointed towards the star-glittered night sky. It was all the answer she needed to make Rosalina raise an eyebrow, mild panic sweeping through her.

"How _much_ of that story?" she asked warily.

"_All_ of it. I know who you are." Daisy's blue eyes stared straight into Rosalina's. "And I know where you're really from."

Both girls gripped the balcony's railing, for different reasons. Rosalina did so because she felt faint, and she closed her eyes to block tears. She was sure of what was coming, and knew she would have to leave once it was all over. It was a shame, really. She'd come to like what she'd seen of this planet.

Daisy, however, merely had to brace herself because the memories she now found herself recounting were just that intense.

"I remember that night. The world tumbled. Up became down, things fell forward and sideways. Everyone panicked helplessly, and I couldn't protect anyone. It was bigger than myself, bigger than _everybody_.

"Then the whole sky went white. We thought it was the end... but then, before we knew it, the sky was back. A little different, a little more cluttered..." Daisy pointed towards a large circle in the sky that was just a bit bigger than the stars amongst it, due to its closer proximity to the planet. "...and that was there. Your home, I take it? Your ship? The 'comet' that passes by us once every century?"

Rosalina nodded weakly. "My Comet Observatory, yes."

"I helped Peach cover all that up," Daisy said, slowly clenching a fist. "Didn't really want to, but we've had... some trouble with aliens before. Kidnapping princesses, trying to take over the world... you know. Stuff. By now, it'd really take a leap of faith to convince the world's mushrooms that for once, someone from the great beyond _wasn't_ out to get us."

"I see," Rosalina said. Truly, it was as she feared. "Then as I depart, simply allow me to say that I'm sorry to have caused you all so much trouble."

She quickly turned and left the balcony... only to be stopped by Daisy grabbing her arm.

"No, wait! Please, Rosalina, wait a second!"

"Why _should_ I?" Rosalina shot back, the pain in her voice now obvious.

"Because it's fine! It really is! Look, I know who you are... and I _like_ it, okay?"

Daisy stepped back in front of Rosalina, noted her face, and sighed. "Damn it, look at you. Tears and everything. I was hoping this wouldn't happen, but I had to take the risk." She ran to the table near her bedside, grabbed a handkerchief, and dabbed Rosalina's face with it.

"Thought you'd have to cut your trip short, didn't you? Afraid the world you used to be a part of wouldn't accept you anymore if they knew your secret, I bet. Yeah, I can kind of understand that. I get weird looks outside of my home kingdoms, too."

"But I..." Rosalina said, her vision finally clearing. "You just said-"

"I _know_ what I just said. But I never said any of that would _matter_. Judging people without getting to know them first? I can't speak for the rest of the world, but that's _not_ the way Peach and I do things. We welcome newcomers, and we're only hostile to those who cast the first stone." She paused, then added, "Besides, do you know how _awesome_ you are? I mean, for crying out loud! You're the chick who reset the universe!"

Rosalina blushed mildly at the flattery. "Well, sort of. It's more like the universe nearly reset _itself_. Fortunately, I was able to keep the process confined to your own galaxy."

"Look, sister, there are exactly four people in the entire world who've managed to leave this rock. Far as the rest of us were concerned, _that was the universe_."

Terrestrial perspective was naturally a new thing to Rosalina, but she quickly picked up on it, and smiled. "I understand. I guess I'm glad I could be of service. Still, Peach and I will have to have to have a talk later."

Daisy said, "No need. Look, I get you: that stuff about your true identity... you probably told Peach all of that in the strictest confidence. But she and I go a long way back, so we share that same kind of trust, only deeper. Your secrets are as safe with me as they are with her." Daisy took a deep breath. "If she told me the truth about your life, there had to be a reason behind it. And... and I think I know what it is."

"Do you, now?" Rosalina said, having calmed down but still slightly suspicious.

"Yeah," Daisy said, looking down at the floor and sighing. "It's because of me."

Instantly, suspicion was replaced with overwhelming curiosity. How could Daisy possibly link their lives together? They were so very _different_...

"I'm sure you think my kingdom looks great and all, but the truth is? This isn't close to the harmony we experienced back when my father was in charge. He was the kindest, fairest king this land has ever known, but as good a king as he was, he was an even better dad. I... I loved him so much. But about five years back... he disappeared."

"No," Rosalina said with a gasp.

Daisy, with a somber nod, continued. "Left on a journey to a remote country. Never told me exactly where. Only said something about a mission of extending peace. Put me in charge of this whole place. Said he had more than enough faith in my ability to hold the fort until he got back. As flattered as I was, I also thought he was out of his mind."

She walked back towards the balcony-though not onto it-and looked out at the expanse of her home kingdom, which from her current perch seemed to stretch endlessly into the distance.

"In the beginning, I thought maybe I could just wait things out. Stay in the castle, let Sarasaland run itself. Eventually I realized he'd been gone just a little too long, and... well, it all hit me at once. Long story short, I had to pull myself up by the bootstraps, and there's not one day I'm not grateful to my subjects for helping me do so. I don't know where I'd be without them."

Against all odds, Daisy had done it. She'd managed to make Rosalina relate to just such a situation. The final part of Daisy's tale in particular reminded Rosalina of the pain and sadness she'd gone though, when she realized what she'd given up upon deciding to travel the stars with a lone Luma as a child.

However, the other Lumas, when she'd found them, provided vital comfort and support when Rosalina was at her lowest and loneliest. It was a debt she'd promised to repay by becoming their surrogate mother.

There was no draft coming in through the balcony now, but Rosalina still shivered. Some memories were best left buried.

"Still," said Daisy, "as I'm sure you're aware, there's room for only one at the top. Aside from a few retainers and workers, I'm the sole occupant of this castle. Have been for years. Entire kingdoms at my beck and call, but were it not for Peach entering my life, I'd've gone crazy long ago."

So lost in empathy was Rosalina that she almost didn't notice when Daisy took a hold of her hands... and she certainly didn't notice Peach enter the doorway behind her. Daisy, however, did, and gave the Mushroom Princess a silent eye-signal to approach.

"So my heart goes out to you more than you may think," Daisy said. "That's probably why Peach brought you here. I'm no stranger to having to be taught that you're not alone in the universe."

It took Peach's placing her hands on Rosalina's shoulders to get the guest to finally notice her surroundings... and when she did, she noticed that she was nearly sandwiched in by the two sole people on this planet who fully knew her for what she was, and had accepted it without question.

"And tonight," said Peach, "it's your turn to learn the same lesson. Daisy is proof that happiness can be snatched from even the darkest depths of solitude. All you need is an equal for support."

With a small smile, Daisy nodded in agreement. "But where I just had one, you're about to get two."

With that, four royal hands each gave a small squeeze of encouragement, relaxing Rosalina where she stood.

"I..." The warmth from earlier that evening was returning now, swelling outward from Rosalina's heart, ever so slowly. She had to blink back tears once more, but this time, for entirely opposite reasons. "Daisy... Peach..."

"Hmmm..." Daisy chuckled. "Not a bad idea, actually." Taking hold of Rosalina's sides, Daisy turned her completely around so that she now faced Peach. "So long as I'm spoiling personal secrets, guess what? Toadstool here also told me there's something she's just been _dying_ to do ever since you arrived..."

"D-Daisy!" Peach blushed, and quickly made a mental note to not tell Daisy any more secrets for at _least_ a few months hence. "Not so... it's far too soon for that kind of thing, don't you think-"

"Oh, please! No time like the present, before you can talk yourself out of it! Right? Besides, like I said before..." Daisy's voice slipped to a sultry slither. "We've got this whole castle to ourselves..."

Peach's blush grew distractingly hot at the thought. Rosalina noticed this, and decided that she finally wanted in the loop. "Hmmm? What do you mean? Peach, why are you so red?"

Peach looked at Rosalina's innocent face, then to Daisy's encouraging gaze, and back again. Unable to resist, she relented, and with a deep breath, steeled her nerves and placed her hands on Rosalina's shoulders again.

"Rosie? Close your eyes, okay?"

Confused yet willing, Rosalina did so. "All right." Her vision gone, she waited.

Seconds later, Rosalina jumped a little when she felt a slick, massaging wetness on her lips. However, Peach's hands held her in place, leaving her unable to escape this new, foreign feeling.

What... what exactly _was_ this?

Her promise was instantly forgotten, her eyes shot open, and the sight before her, while not a bad thing at all, was the last thing she'd expected.

Peach... was close. Closer than Rosalina had ever allowed anyone, right now. And she was...

_"Mmmmm..."_

Wait.

This _was_ something Rosalina recognized. This was a kiss. Yes, yes! A goodnight kiss, just like the ones she vaguely remembered receiving as a child, and just like the ones she clearly remembered giving the Lumas on several occasions.

But at the same time... this wasn't.

Those kisses were quick and fleeting; a momentary reminder of affection. The one Peach was giving her-and still giving her, even now-communicated something much deeper. Much more intense.

And something, Rosalina was surprised to realize... that intrigued her.

_"Ahh... ohh..."_

The longer this went on, the more her mouth found itself caressed on all sides by Peach's lips and tongue... the hotter her face felt... and the more she was able to appreciate just what was happening.

While this was going on, Daisy took the chance to undo the sash to Rosalina's robe. Once opened, the front of the garment fell open to both sides, revealing a small amount of the spacefarer's bare body, still in underwear.

The night breeze swirled around the three young women once more, blowing against their robes and cooling their bodies. This time, Rosalina didn't care. The kiss continued, with herself and Peach both relaxing into each other, letting slip slow moans in unison. Daisy looked on, a fluttering sigh escaping her lips.

"Oh my _gosh_... it's like there's two of you in front of me right now. I used to dream about stuff like this."

Once the two blondes were finally satisfied, they parted, looking into each others' eyes with a blushing smile.

"So how was it?" asked Daisy. "Peach _is_ pretty good at that stuff, isn't she?"

Rosalina slowly brought a finger to her lips, traced them, and then licked both in a gesture of discovery. "It felt... like nothing I ever _have_ felt until now."

"Huh?" Daisy blinked, then realized. "Whoa, no way! You mean Peach was your _first kiss_? Now I'm kind of jealous."

Peach giggled. "Well, would you like to be the second?" She turned Rosalina by her shoulders to face Daisy. "The best part of kisses, Rosie? Every person you share one with is a brand new experience. I think you might learn things from Daisy that you couldn't from me."

Rosalina nodded, now filled with less nervousness than before she had kissed Peach... and more anticipation. "All right, if you say so."

"Even if she hadn't, I would have." Daisy wrapped her arms around Rosalina's waist and pulled her close, warming the both of them in the cool summer night. "But Peach's kisses are always a tough act to follow. I only hope I can measure up..."

Before Rosalina could reply, she was plunged into a brand new meeting of lips...

...

...

..._curse_ that Mushroom Princess for always being right.

Indeed, where Peach's kisses were tender, Rosalina found Daisy's to be entirely energetic. Where Peach's kisses were feather light, sometimes barely brushing against her, there was no time Rosalina was _not_ fully aware of Daisy's presence, no time she didn't feel Daisy's lips hotly pressing against her own, along with the rest of her body in kind.

Far more so than with Peach, Daisy was in control of this kiss, and it was all Rosalina could do just to ride things out. None of this was unwelcome; simply overwhelming in sensation, warmth, even smell.

While Peach often carried the aroma of an orchard in the spring, Daisy, this close, held the faint scent of a summer garden about her. She pondered on this for a few seconds, and decided that it both fit and that she liked it.

She'd just gotten used to Daisy's technique when Daisy decided to make things more interesting. Her tongue moved insistently between Rosalina's lips, and Rosalina, acting purely on reflex, parted them to allow it access... just before she realized what she'd just done.

She gave a sharp moan of surprise... and then a slower one of delight as Daisy's tongue swirled and played to it's heart's content inside Rosalina's mouth. She was being seductively tickled from the inside; a shudder rippled through her as she clenched Daisy's robe lightly for support.

It wasn't until _Daisy_ was satisfied that she let go of Rosalina, leaving the latter literally breathless.

"Oh... oh, _my_, Peach, you..." Rosalina held her chest, gasping in awe. "...you were so very _right_. That was an experience I won't soon forget. Thank you, both of you..."

"Heh heh," said Daisy, blowing imaginary smoke off of her index finger. "Still got it."

"Now _I'm_ jealous," said Peach.

"Don't be. You've done the same to me before. And you," she said, beaming at Rosalina, "you're not too bad yourself, sister! You're..." She licked her lips. "...sweet, to say the least. Sweet enough for me to want to keep going with this. If you're willing."

Rosalina blushed and nodded. "I... I think I am..."

"All right, then!" Daisy and Peach took Rosalina by the arm, led her to Daisy's bed, and sat her on it. "Scoot back a bit, would you? We're all going to need some room."

Rosalina did so, then looked ahead of her to see two smiling princesses before her, sizing her up. Her earlier blend of curiosity and nervousness returned, written clearly on her face.

"I dunno, Peach," Daisy said in a mock-concerned voice. "She looks a little _scared_! Maybe we're moving too fast? Do you think we should call this all off?"

_"No!"_

Rosalina composed herself after realizing she'd said that a little too loudly.

"I mean... I-I'm fine. Please, whatever you wish to share with me... I am more than willing. I have so much to thank the both of you for already... that to deny either of you anything would weigh far too heavily on my conscience."

She leant forward, and took one of Peach and Daisy's hands each into her own.

"Your two heroes who re-powered my Observatory some time ago are the bravest people I have ever known. The two of you, however... have proven yourselves the most benevolent."

Both princess's faces flushed in stereo at Rosalina's compliment.

"Awww, geez," said Daisy. "now we _have_ to make sure we do the best job ever."

Rosalina giggled.

"Then I say we get started." Peach crawled onto the bed, and sat on her heels directly in front of Rosalina. She reached around with both hands, felt around for a certain spot, then looked at Rosalina in a silent request.

Rosalina nodded after the tiniest of pauses.

Peach nodded back, and undid the clasp to Rosalina's bra, looking into her friend's eyes the whole time.

"Rosalina... words cannot express how overjoyed I am that you think so highly of us. On our honor as princesses, I promise that we will do everything in our power to prove ourselves worthy of the titles you have bestowed."

Rosalina smiled back. "Then I look forward to it..."

She leant forward for a kiss-an invitation which Peach happily accepted.

"...my special one."

Peach smiled warmly at the name, by now a shared message between just the two of them. She completely removed Rosalina's bra, and the two earthbound princesses followed with theirs.

"See?" said Peach. "We're all going at the same pace. Don't be scared, okay?"

Rosalina nodded, though her face was completely red by this point. It was hard to help; besides herself in front of her bedroom mirror on literally tens of thousands of nights, these were the very first people in the entire _universe_ to witness her matured body so close to nude...

...and upon further study, it appeared that nature had been better to some of them than others. She actually considered being self-conscious about the difference in their endowments, but stopped short when she noticed Daisy staring intently at her chest.

Before she could ask why, Daisy read her mind.

"Mmmmm, I _like_! They definitely fit you." Daisy said with a mischievous grin. "And I bet they work _real well_..."

"..._oh_!" Rosalina froze and gasped as Daisy cupped her right breast in one hand, thumbing the nipple a moment later.

"Yep! I was right." Daisy let go, changing her demeanor and voice from playful to soft at a moment's notice. "But it's still a little too soon for that. You see, here in Sarasaland, we want all of our guests to feel as comfortable as possible... by making sure all of their needs are taken care of..."

As she witnessed her hostesses mount the bed and crawl to either side of her, Rosalina exhaled in relaxation, opening herself to whatever they might try. When she felt four soft hands sliding over her bare skin, caressing her thighs, her torso, her face... she knew she had made the right decision by giving them her trust.

And then the kisses began again. Oh, the _kisses_. Her breath fluttered, and her body squirmed as she felt them _everywhere_. She was learning quickly that Peach and Daisy's mouths were one of their greatest features, whether for uttering royal speeches, whispering words of comfort... or other, seldom seen uses.

She looked to one side, saw-and felt-Daisy kissing a trail from just below her breasts, lower to her hips, and-oh my!-even lower still, heading towards her thighs. She looked to the other side, and saw Peach moving in the opposite direction. Warm, wet lips and tongues tickled and massaged her everywhere they could, sending shocks of pleasure through Rosalina's body, enough so that she hardly noticed that Peach was already pressing into to her, velvet skin rubbing against her, cuddling her tightly, tonguing and nibbling away at her neck...

And as all of this took place, Peach took the time to speak quietly, happily, into her ear:

"Rosalina, princess of the stars, guardian of our galaxy and countless others... we are ever grateful for your efforts, and we will never take you for granted."

Along with the princesses' actions, Peach's words left Rosalina a quivering mass of delight, her emotions rippling from the inside outward. It... it was _one_ thing to know, in her heart of hearts, that she played an important role in the universe's upkeep... but at last, to be truly _appreciated_ for it... to actually have someone know and _thank_ her for it...!

"And," added Peach, her voice now a coy, sensuous whisper, "should your physical body ever find itself in need of the same worship as your unseen presence... we are always here."

"That's right," said Daisy, as both she and Peach removed their hands from their current mounts, and Peach kissed down towards Rosalina's chest. "You need only but to ask, to summon, to let us know when you need us..."

For a short time, the two princesses stopped their actions completely, and took one last serene full-view look at their guest.

"...and without question... we shall show our love."

And at Daisy's words, both of them latched their mouths onto Rosalina's breasts in tandem.

Rosalina cried out, her body once again overwhelmed-not just with passion, not merely from physical lust or ecstasy, but in sheer joy and appreciation of her companions. She placed a hand on each of their heads, urging them to stay where they were, to not stop, even if the universe were to end right now, to _never_ stop what they were doing!

Fortunately for her, neither had plans to, and each princess's mouth would play with the breast under it until its owner was satisfied. Both of them brought vastly different, but equally welcome styles to providing Rosalina the attention she deserved.

Peach possessed a soft, massaging feel to her tonguing of Rosalina's left breast, quietly and lovingly kissing it while eagerly painting the areola and the surrounding area with a glistening sheen.

Daisy, meanwhile, licked firmly, licked fast, licked a _lot_... and would sometimes playfully pull on Rosalina's right nipple with the sheer power of suction. Her tongue swished back and forth like a hungry child who'd finally found the sweetest candy in the store, unable to get enough.

In truth, it reminded Rosalina quite a bit of the kisses they'd shared before they'd started this... except now, she had the pleasure of experiencing both at once, in far more sensitive and appreciative areas. Given how well they worked as a team, she was finally beginning to understand the true nature-and depth-of Peach and Daisy's bond of friendship.

It was a bond she could respect, if she could focus on any of her thoughts at the moment. Instead, she could only moan more as her nipples hardened, and new, interesting, _wonderful, exciting_ lustful sensations rippled across her body, over and over, until their novelty subsided, and she could finally ride their waves.

Daisy could soon sense Rosalina getting used to the feelings... her breathing slowed back to a normal pace... the sounds coming from her mouth were less startled ecstatic moans, and more satisfied sighs. This was a good thing, but it was far too soon for her tastes. It looked as if their guest was finally ready.

Leaving the breast it had been tending to, Daisy slid her right hand down the length of Rosalina's body... caressing her torso, tickling her tummy, darting past her hips, and stopping at the one perfect spot covered by panty fabric. She rubbed one finger over them, being not surprised in the least when it gathered moisture. As much attention as they'd been giving her already, Rosalina had certainly been wet for quite some time. Wondering how much she could help things along, Daisy rubbed the spot a bit more firmly this time, and for a bit longer.

When she saw Rosalina react with brand _new_ moans and a stiffening of her whole body, Daisy simply smiled.

It was time to bring back old memories. Memories of a beautiful blonde lying below her on a bed, constantly whispering, and then joyfully shouting, the name of her brand new lover.

The nostalgia was not lost on Peach, either, and she decided to give this new blonde an opportunity she hadn't had herself... that of a guide. She moved up to lay at Rosalina's side, clasped her hand with a gentle squeeze, and asked, "Still with us, Galaxy Goddess?"

Rosalina outright _gripped_ Peach's hand in return, far harder than she expected to as Daisy's finger began prodding in ways she had never thought to try on herself on even the loneliest of nights in the void of space. "Oh... oh, _aaaah_, oh, _Peach!_ So... _aahn!_... _glorious_...!"

"I know," Peach said, in her softest, most reassuring voice. "Don't fight any of it..."

"I... I won't," Rosalina whimpered through labored huffs. "Oh, Daisy... _Daisy..._!"

Daisy, of course, was aware of all of this, but instead of answering, she simply went on without a care in the world, happily humming a tune as she found a certain crevice in Rosalina's panties that she'd been looking for, and pushed the fabric in with her finger as far as it would go.

The cry that Rosalina let out when she did so probably could have been picked up by the Observatory.

For Daisy, this was also good.

She rubbed, ground, and swirled her finger around that area, relishing her comrade's obvious appreciation of every single action; moans that grew higher in pitch; the undulation of her body under Daisy's expert attentions... until Rosalina finally climaxed, soaking her panties entirely as her body went taut.

"Oh," Rosalina managed to gasp, "oh my..."

This... was just _incredible_. To think that this was what she'd been missing, during _centuries_ of dedicating herself to her work, almost completely alone... she panted for breath as afterglow overtook her, robbing her of her ability to move. She was, however, grateful for the chance to finally relax from this wonderful, but tiring experience...

"Oh, we're not done yet, Rosie..." Daisy sang.

Her eyes opened wide. _What?_

"Remember what I said before?" Daisy's voice was closer now, and a slight tilt of her head told her that the two earthbound princesses had now switched positions. It was now Daisy at her side, and she could feel Peach pulling her wet panties off of her, leaving her, finally, completely naked.

"I might be pretty good with my hands," Daisy said, "and I'm definitely a more intense kisser. But as you'll quickly see, there are times when Peach is absolutely _heavenly_ with her mouth..."

Rosalina had a precious few seconds to wonder just what Daisy's words meant. Then her world melted as _something_-warm and slippery-rolled across the entire junction of her thighs. Within seconds, she knew what it was... and she almost fainted on the spot.

Peach's kisses were definitely of the same soft, tender and loving nature that she had experienced twice now, but the effects they had when applied to her upper and lower lips could not have been more different. Yes... _yes_! A thousand times, _yes!_ If these feelings were to last forever, she would still never tire of them.

Rosalina's nether regions were lightly tufted, and Peach found that not only was licking those strands like licking silk itself, but so sensitive was Rosalina that she reacted even to this. This gave Peach an idea... one she had yet to test on Daisy, in fact.

She worked on the outer areas of Rosalina's crotch first, being sure to lap up any trace of the first orgasm Rosalina had experienced. Then, in a rough spiral, she swirled her tongue, working her way inward...

Daisy, who had been studying Peach's tongue movements, gasped at what she saw, then looked back at Rosalina with a smile as she caressed her hair. "Ooooh, she's trying something new with you, Rosie! She's never done _that_ with me. Gosh, I'm so jealous... she must _really_ think you're special."

"I... ohh... I..." Rosalina was unable to respond-her heavy breaths and moans were back, getting louder and louder as Peach swirled ever closer to her core...

...and then, finally, she felt Peach's tongue trace a slick vertical trail directly over the folds of her labia. Her vision went fuzzy. She barely knew what was going on anymore. All she could do was utter through the haze:

"P-Peach... oh... _please_... don't...don't tease me any more..."

Peach silently chastised herself. Of course; this was something Rosalina was still new at. For someone as experienced as Daisy, teasing was a prerequisite... but for someone proven to come at almost the slightest touch? Buildup was hardly needed. Her decision made, she finally went to work, flicking Rosalina's clitoris with her fingers, and thrusting her tongue in and out of her pussy-partly in apology, and partly in the "benevolence" Rosalina had labeled her with earlier...

_"Oh... P-Peach... a-aaahhh!"_ The noises were back. There was no stopping or helping them. This was... this was just... _oh!_ As far as Rosalina was concerned, the wonders of the universe, in all of their infinite splendor and majesty, could hardly compare to even the slightest of these feelings!

She lost count of her loud moans of gratitude as her hips bucked, and her body threatened to thrash even while Daisy kept her pinned down with as many cuddles and caresses as possible. The royal brunette kissed her new friend while wiping beads of sweat from her forehead, fully aware that Peach was purposefully outdoing her usual performances. The constant yelling of Peach's name to the very stars Rosalina held watch over wasn't doing anything to contradict this.

Eventually, so intense became Rosalina's cries and movements that Daisy had to resort to deep kisses just to stifle her outbursts and keep her somewhat subdued. At no time did any of her usual wisecracks cross her mind; she was too busy tending to her new best friend while being amazed at the sight of her.

She saw Rosalina's thighs clench as tightly around Peach's head as they could, even under Peach's best attempts to grip and keep them apart. The only reason her hands weren't there as well was because Daisy was pinning her arms down as well, keeping her in place as she went back to tonguing her breasts, giving Rosalina more than one source of sensation to concentrate on.

Finally, she showed signs of approaching release-her hips thrust faster under Peach's expert, caring tongue, and just as she knew she could take things no longer, Peach trilled her tongue inside Rosalina, utterly _throwing_ her, with a prolonged, overjoyed shout, past the edge of ecstasy.

When the noise had finally died down a bit, Peach came up for air, licking her lips free of Rosalina's juices. "Um... so... how did I do?"

Daisy simply gaped at Peach's boldness. "How'd you...! See for yourself, woman!"

She gestured at the decidedly spent Princess of the Stars: sweaty, disheveled... and wearing the largest smile ever worn by any human in the known universe.

"You ever hear of taking it slow with first-timers?" Daisy laughed. "What were you _thinking_?"

"No, I... I just..." For a short while, Peach actually became scared. Had she truly overdone things? "I just wanted to pay her back for everything she did for me... oh no! I hope I didn't get too carried away!"

Their words were interrupted by ones that were feather-quiet. "Peach..." she whispered, raising an arm.

"Hmm?" The Mushroom Princess crawled closer as Rosalina beckoned. "What is it? Please, tell me..."

And once in range, Rosalina put her hand behind her head, took a deep breath, and brought her close.

Peach gladly accepted the invitation, giving Rosalina a soft, deep, tongue-twisting kiss, and allowing her to taste herself. When it was over, Rosalina turned her head to the side, and the silent, gigantic smile returned.

"Huh," Daisy said. "Guess she's okay with things." As both princesses slid to either side of their new lover, Daisy said to her, "You're a trooper, girl, you know that?"

"I knew she was from the start," Peach replied, burying her fingers in Rosalina's hair.

As Rosalina drifted off amidst cuddles from the two people she held in highest regard, she heard Peach's words echoing in her ear:

"You're never alone, Rosalina. Not anymore. Not with us here..."

With two fingers, Peach lidded Rosalina's eyes shut.

And while the two princesses steered their guest towards her rest, their eyes met, each saying the same thing to the other...


	3. Chapter 2: A Princess's Heart

Mere days ago, Rosalina, watcher of galaxies, could barely have entertained the possibility of returning to her home planet so soon after having already visited it.

However, one week ago she'd been summoned by a resident of that planet who had once been kidnapped, whisked into and then rescued from Rosalina's domain.

That resident had since taken Rosalina on a whirlwind tour of lands she'd not visited in centuries. It was then that Rosalina realized: while she'd changed, her home planet had changed even more.

In the space of the last few hours, she'd come to know Princess Peach-and her similarly royal best friend Daisy-in ways she never could have imagined. Ways that had been soft and tingly. Ways that robbed her of breath and energy... but which were oh, _so worth it_.

She was resting, bereft of clothing, in their embrace now, drifting off into slumber after finding out just what true friendship entailed in Daisy's country, in Daisy's quarters, on Daisy's bed... in Daisy's arms, and Peach's as well.

To not be alone anymore...

The concept had eluded her for so long, that it was once more new and exciting.

As consciousness finally left Rosalina, Peach and Daisy, in the midst of cuddling her and stroking her hair, met each others' eyes. Smiles appeared, silent messages were communicated, and after making sure Rosalina was comfortable, they left the bed, re-robed, and walked briskly to the hallway outside of Daisy's room...

...whereupon Peach promptly pinned Daisy to the wall and _assaulted_ her with kiss after kiss, completely surprising her with sheer enthusiasm. Daisy could barely get a breath, much less a word, in edgewise, so she did the only other logical thing: return every kiss she could until Peach calmed down somewhat.

"Y-... you a little hot under the collar too?" Daisy finally gasped amidst the onslaught of affections.

"Is it _that obvious_?" said Peach, just as short of breath. "I know it was for a good cause, but I swear, it took everything I had not to yank you off of _her_ and onto _me_."

"Hah! Guess we had something in common back there. Well, I'm glad you didn't!" She walked fingers up the length of Peach's cheek. "Because I've got something in special in mind for you tonight, too."

Peach broke away from their embrace, shivering in excitement. "You... you do?"

"Don't I always? I cherish your visits, Peach. So I make it a point to spoil you during every one." Daisy waited for Peach to finish blushing before continuing with, "I had a new addition to my castle made a couple of months ago that I've been just dying to show you! Come with me..."

She walked off, not even looking behind her to see if Peach was following.

Some things, she just knew.

-  
"triple princesses"  
a super mario brothers fan fiction  
by inverse, various months 2010

chapter 2:  
a princess's heart  
all characters are copyrighted and owned wholly by Nintendo.  
no money has been made with this, and none is ever to.  
-

It was only a short walk down the hallway before Daisy opened another door, gesturing for Peach to enter. Inside, another giant room greeted Peach's view. As she took it all in, Daisy reached towards the wall, fiddled with a couple of knobs, and the room in front of them quickly filled with steam as warm water poured in from above.

"New shower?" asked Peach.

"Newest shower," Daisy replied, closing the door and disrobing. Peach followed suit. "Come on over and check _this_ out..."

Both princesses stepped into what was more of a lounge than any sort of tub or stall. Through the rising steam, Peach could make out plenty of room for several people to stand... or sit, given the built-in benches to the walls at the left and right of her.

"It's bigger on the inside," she said.

Daisy sighed happily. "I know. I love it. But that's not even the best feature of this place."

With a wag of her finger, Daisy beckoned Peach straight ahead, further on, to the far end of the shower, and the wall adorning it-

-wait! There _was_ no wall! What the heck? Fearing for her life, Peach gasped and jumped back, while Daisy just laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, Peach! Do you think I'd ever hurt you? Look! Diamond glass." She placed her hand flat against what was otherwise a gigantic and gorgeous view of her home kingdom; still brightly lit and with the moon shining outside for extra effect. "See? Nothing to be scared of! Also, totally steam-proof. Made sure to ask for that."

"O-oh," Peach said, panting for breath as she calmed down from the shock. "Now I get it..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Peach. I didn't think you'd react _that_ badly."

"It's all right, really. I know you're the adventurous one between us, but sometimes I forget by just how much." Peach smiled. "My fault, not yours."

Daisy smiled back, and gave Peach a quick hug. "I love it when you understand me."

Peach hugged back. "Well, it's not all that tough."

The two stood side-by-side in front of the clear glass wall, admiring the landscape visible before them. "I like to use this shower when I'm really stressed out from the day," said Daisy. "The water relaxes me, and then I get to look outside to remind myself who I'm doing all of this for, you know?"

Peach nodded. "Selflessness amidst indulgence. An interesting concept..."

She looked down at the party below, which was pretty close to them, even from this height. She could even make out the smiles on peoples' faces.

Then Peach realized something.

"Wait, but... can't people see you?"

Then Peach remembered something else. Namely, that they were in a shower. Meaning that both of them at that very moment were completely naked and dripping wet.

"Hang on... can they see us _right now_?"

Peach tried to back away, only to find out that she couldn't. Her path was blocked by the only other body in the room, whose arms now held her fast in place.

Mere seconds earlier, Daisy had slipped behind Peach, and now, she was in perfect position to make sure both bodies stayed where she wanted.

Peach was about to ask Daisy just what she meant by all of this, when the answer was given in advance through an alluring whisper in her ear:

"Maybe I want the whole world to be able to see just how much I love you."

"You..." Peach paused, her breath quickening, searching for an explanation. "Wait, Daisy, you don't have to go quite so-ah! _Aaaaaaahh!_..."

But it was too late-Daisy absolutely refused to take "no" for an answer. With her arms already wrapped around Peach, her left hand groped her best friend's breast, letting the nipple harden between the touches of her fingertips. Her right hand pasted across her stomach, rubbing intently before slowly moving south...

"Mmmmm, don't worry, Peach," Daisy intoned, her voice laced with a lust she'd finally decided to bring to the surface. "I'm here for you, and I won't be going _anywhere_..."

Peach's breaths came ever faster. "Daisy... no, Daisy, _wait_, everyone down there, they're... they can-"

Daisy simply responded by splaying her hand over Peach's quickly moistening pussy, then slipping two fingers inside. She waited for Peach's inevitable surprised, aroused gasp, then began to pump-first both at the same time, then alternating fingers, just the way she knew Peach liked it from so many nights of exploring each other...

"D-Daisyyy...! N-n... _oh!_ I... _ohhhhhh!_..."

A long drawn-out moan escaped the blonde girl seconds later, letting Daisy know that she was fully hers. Her eyes were no longer looking at the crowd, but _through_ them. Peach was trapped, in the most wonderful way possible, and they both knew it.

After squeezing her left breast for a short while longer, Daisy slipped two of her left hand's fingers into Peach's mouth, which hung open as she panted away. Peach responded by closing her lips around them, sucking and tonguing, mewling cutely as she did so.

The Mushroom Princess's hips bucked, her moans continued, getting louder with every passing second... and as Daisy watched, she smiled. It was always fun playing the puppeteer-especially when the puppet was this willing. Not only did it bring Daisy great joy to know she could make her best friend this happy whenever either of them wished... it also got her hotter than anything.

She soon found herself grinding her crotch against Peach's buttocks, while Peach herself was plastered, arms forward, against the window, exposed against the completely clear glass for all to see if they so wished.

Little did Peach know that this sort of thing happened every time Daisy used this shower. Daisy was, for once, grateful for having someone to share it with.

They both pressed on and against each other, losing themselves to sensation after limb-weakening sensation. As she continued to gently slide against her, Daisy rested her head on Peach's shoulder, words forming in her mind that she could never bring herself to say:

_Peach... oh, my Peach... remember everything I said to Rosie about how much you meant to me? I meant every word of that._

Both hands went back to Peach's breasts with renewed vigor, rolling the nipples between her fingers, squeezing and propping the flesh in her open palms.

_Just how long have you been watching over me, I wonder? When my father was already gone, and Tatanga kidnapped me, I thought it was all over. I was close to giving up, to accepting that I'd failed my station and my people. But a hero came out of nowhere and saved me, giving me a second chance._

Taking a chance, Daisy removed her right from between Peach's thighs and up to her face, her fingers gliding against her cheek before being guided into Peach's mouth. Peach happily sucked on them this time, moaning onto them as she tasted herself.

Harder was Peach pressed against the glass, more firmly did Daisy grind against the back of Peach's ass as she simultaneously nibbled at the side of her best friend's neck, leaving Peach unable to finish herself off from sheer joyful weakness...

_Only one person could have known enough to send him... someone who already knew me and my kingdom existed. Someone who used to play with me when we were kids. Before our carefree romps together were slowly phased out to groom us as true royal heirs._

Peach's groans grew louder, and louder still, until Daisy slowed her actions and freed her hands to reach to the side, grabbing a jar of liquid bubble soap. Squirting and mixing, she worked her hands into a fine, slippery, peach-scented lather. She applied the soap everywhere she could on Peach's gasping, huffing body, roving across silken skin and making it all the more sensitive.

"D... D-Daisy... Daisy... _Daisy, Daisy-...!_"

Peach chanted her lover's name as around her neck, across her breasts, along her arms, her sides, stomach, hips, _everywhere_ was soaped up, and made slick and ready... except for between Peach's thighs, which Daisy deliberately avoided for the time being.

She still had plans, after all.

_But you came back, Peach. Even after life tried to pull us apart, you resisted and returned. I never expected you to. I'd forgotten that it was possible for anyone to _care_ enough to do what you did... form an alliance, promise your resources, invite me to every royal event... finally, _finally_, I mattered to someone again. Not because of my status... but because they loved who I was inside._

Extra time was given to Peach's breasts, sliding and pinching, squeezing and even gently pulling. Slickened as they were, it felt to Peach as if several tongues were tending to her at once, instead of mere hands. With her eyes closed, the very thought of it sent her into a passionate frenzy.

Perhaps if the two truly _were_ outside...

Too soon, it all stopped again. Unable to make out her surroundings, Peach felt her body being turned around by her shoulders. She re-opened her eyes, and looked through the stream of water to see Princess Daisy wielding a heartfelt smile.

Before she could question, before she could even _think_ of it, Peach was backed against the glass, and Daisy pounced, giving the Mushroom Princess a kiss filled with as much gratitude as she could muster.

_Peach... oh, dear Peach, my loving fellow princess... if there really were a way I could show the _universe_ my appreciation, all at once, I would take it in a heartbeat. But this will have to do..."_

Truly, Daisy had been waiting for this night for months, to let Peach know just what she thought, just how she truly felt, and none would deny her-least of all Peach herself.

As the kiss continued, one of Daisy's hands finally returned to the region between Peach's inner thighs... and the visitor outright _quivered_ as two of Daisy's splayed fingers traced along both side of Peach's labia. Up and down, lightly pressing and teasing, but all the while, staying deftly away from her clitoris or her entrance, denying-oh, _God_-denying Peach what she truly wanted most _right now_...!

And then, just as Peach's legs were almost completely unable to support her... it all stopped again.

An anguished, longing squeal escaped Peach's lips-one which almost caused Daisy to rethink her plans. Still, she pressed forward. After all, it was her motto in life.  
Besides, she was almost done.

It was time to show Peach the final feature of her new facilities. She reached up, grasped one of the shower heads above them, and with a quick jerk, it came free in her hand. She made a note of the two buttons on its side, and then proceeded to bring the head closer to Peach, letting the shower stream wash all of the soap off of her body, concentrating on the same spots as she did before, in the same order.

Shower water ran in droplets along her entire body, re-soaking her shoulders, her breasts, her legs, her hair. Peach threw her head back, her back arching as she allowed the soft, ticklish drops to run their course.

"Ahhh... yes, oh, _yes_, Daisy, yes, _yes! Mmmm!_" Peach hissed loudly through semi-clenched teeth. She was shivering all over now-feverishly or chilly? She couldn't tell. She was still trying to tell... and eventually, she didn't care. All she knew was that her body was becoming a hotbed of yearning... and she was finally coming to understand just why Daisy was doing all of this.

As if on cue, Daisy giggled. "Enjoying yourself, are we?"

Peach could do nothing but moan in a breathy affirmative.

"Then come on. Tell me how much. This is your night. Tell me what you want..." She moved the shower stream across Peach a little faster, eventually stopping just above her hips. "What you _desire_..."

Peach's hips began to sway in response. The water... oh _gosh_, the water... "I... don't want you to stop..."

Daisy pointed the spray in a straight line across Peach's chest before returning it to where it was. "Done. Anything else?"

"I..." Peach clamped up again-if "clamping up" could also be described as "whimpering excitedly."

"Come on, now, Peach, don't be shy," Daisy said to the young woman catching her breath as she leaned her against the glass. "Like I said... I'm not going anywhere."

She pressed the button on the side of the shower head, transforming the water stream's nature from light and gentle, to firm and pulsating. Satisfied, she aimed it directly between Peach's legs, and waited for the inevitable reaction.

She received it, in spades. With a _shattering_ moan, Peach's lust reached incredible heights as the water throbbed unrelentingly against her clitoris, and she officially reached her point of no return. She now no longer held _any_ control over her thoughts or actions... nor did she want any. She now belonged to Daisy, mind, body and heart, and she didn't care _how_ many people were witness to it.

Peach staggered forward, nearly falling into Daisy's arms with a sloppy embrace. "D-Daisy, _Daisy!_ oh, God! I wa... I..." she babbled.

"Take your time," a smiling Daisy said, giving her a kiss. "Don't force it."

Peach did the best she could, under the circumstances of her sex throbbing and hungry as it was. "I want more..." she said, in a voice that was desperately fast. I want you _on_ me, I want something _in_ me, anything...!"

"I thought you'd never ask," Daisy replied confidently. She'd already planned for this outcome, too.

Daisy lay down on the floor of the shower, and gestured for Peach to kneel atop her, on all fours. After taking a few moments to marvel at the view, Daisy pulled her down to tongue her breasts while aiming the shower stream between Peach's legs one more time. Peach squealed and shuddered yet again, crawling forward on instinct despite her legs feeling like mush, looking past Daisy...

...and seeing that the ground was made of the same glass she'd just been pressed against minutes prior. What was more, the shower appeared to be built on an outcropping from the castle tower. She could see people directly below her! Currently they were milling about, oblivious to the supreme naughtiness taking place just above them... but for how long?

Wait. Did someone just look up?

Oh, no. Oh gosh, no, someone _did_. Someone could see her.

_No, no, don't call for anyone else! Don't point up! Don't look! Wait...!_

The news spread like wildfire; soon a small crowd had gathered beneath them to watch the world's two most prominent royal figures enjoying themselves in the most carnal sense. Peach wanted to stop it but she couldn't; the glass was soundproof and indestructible, and there was no way to reach them from where she was.

Besides, she couldn't really move as it was, what with Daisy... gripping her thighs, freezing her in place... shifting her body... wha-

In moments, Peach found herself in a sitting position, directly on top of her best friend's face.

After all, Peach had uttered a very specific wish earlier; and Daisy intended to grant it by any means possible. Her tongue slipped quickly inside of Peach's vagina as far as it could go... then out... then in, then out again, oh my _God_ she was wiggling it everywhere as she lashed back and forth, swirling and twirling, churning and _slurping_...

...and soon, again, Peach really didn't care _who_ could see them anymore.

Daisy held Peach's thighs fast, eating her out. She always had been the more athletic of the two-hell, the one time the Mushroom Kingdom had hosted a baseball tournament, Daisy's throwing arm had scared the assembled half to death. In this situation, Daisy's strong grip cut off any chance of Peach escaping from her long, snaking, sliding, caring tongue.

Not that Peach would have *wanted* to escape.

Her hips continued to swivel and move, back and forth as Daisy's tongue churned inside her, drawing forth and lapping up her juices as if they were the most delicious nectar on the planet... until, with a final brush of tongue against clitoris, her climax finally crashed over her, her final cry drowning out the sound of the shower cascading all around them.

After seeing her come once, Daisy considered bringing her to orgasm again quickly, but as she looked up, she saw Peach a little... overloaded, for the lack of a better term.

At least she knew the shower was still working as intended.

Leaving Peach on the floor for a few moments, Daisy rose and turned off the water. By the time she was done, Peach, while still swimming in afterglow, was slowly approaching coherency.

"You..." Peach eventually huffed. "Oh, _you_..."

"Yeeeeeeeeeesss?" Daisy said with a teasing, Cheshire smile.

"I-I can't believe you... wow, you've gotten _better_! Not to mention a little crazy! For everything's sake, woman, how long were you planning all of this? Why do you even have a shower room like this?"

Daisy simply blushed as she rattled off replies. "Thanks, I know, for a month, and, well... funny you should mention that. I've got a little confession to make about this place..."

"Oh? That being?"

"You know this 'transparent' glass? Yeeaaahhhh. Not really."

"Wh-... wait. You mean they're not..." Peach looked down, and saw ground level, along with several partygoers, plain as day. However, no one was looking up at them anymore. "But I can see... I plainly _saw_... okay, now I'm confused."

"It's a special security glass engineered by the Crygors, so I can keep an eye on my kingdom even in my most vulnerable moments. It's only one-way. We can see out. No one can see in."

"So, this whole time, no one saw us?"

Daisy nodded.

"But-but what about... I could have sworn I saw people looking! I-"

Daisy crawled over, and cuddled Peach. "All in your head, my little passion fruit. That's the best side effect of this thing: it sets the ol' imagination afire! Looks like you saw a few things you secretly _wanted_ to see, hmm...?"

Peach's face turned completely tomato. "N-no way! that's just... I refuse to believe..."

Daisy laughed. "Oh, Peach, don't worry so much! Like I just said, it works the same way for me, too! It's completely normal!"

"No it's not! I'm not _you_! I'm not someone who gets off on a bunch of people seeing me... doing... oh, that is _it_!

Daisy still did nothing but grin. She recognized Peach's reaction as her own from the first time she sampled this glass for one night. It was what had led to the creation of this shower in the first place. "Hmmmm? What's it?"

And then Daisy was forced to shrink back as Peach looked at her dead on and spoke, her royal commanding voice making itself known in full force:

"Daisy of Sarasaland! I place you under arrest for abuse of power! The trial has passed, the verdict is guilty, and the sentence... will be one of my own discretion..."

Daisy backed away further with a mock-gasp. "Oh, no! Dear Peach, Your Highness... please have mercy!"

Peach crawled towards her. "Not this time! You've had too many warnings as it is! A mind as dirty as yours needs a shower just like this... and you'll be getting squeaky clean tonight even if I have to use my _tongue_..."

Daisy's heart did a few flip-flops upon learning of Peach's plans. "Wow, you sound determined this time." She stopped moving back, allowing Peach to take a hold of her, and get inchingly close. "Maybe I should... finally give in..."

"Trust me," Peach said, their faces close, "it's best this way for both of us."

Daisy nodded, speaking breathily. "Yes, I... I will trust you, Peach..."

As they both kissed, an ethereal chuckle resonated throughout the shower. Both princesses looked around, familiar, until a flash of light heralded a reawakened friend.

Rosalina was levitating before them, hands on hips and smiling. She looked every bit the regality that was commanded of a guardian of space... even while still in the nude.

With a single wave of her hand, the world spun into a blur around the three of them...


	4. Intermission: A Princess's Power

_"Peach... Daisy... my wonderful newfound friends..."_

Her voice echoed in the midst of a spinning reality, where only three nude young women existed in any sort of recognizable form. Rosalina's mouth did not move with her words, yet they were heard just the same.

Eventually, the spinning stopped, and things re-righted themselves...

"Hey, cool! I'm no longer sticky!"

True to Daisy's words, the first thing she and Peach noticed was that they were completely cleaned up. Their hair was dry, done, and back to usual fluff. They were also back in their signature frilly pink and orange royal gowns-the very gowns they had been wearing when the party had gotten under way in Sarasaland that night.

After checking themselves, the two then checked their surroundings, and noticed one more thing.

Said "surroundings" consisted of the final frontier... and not much else.

-  
"triple princesses"  
a super mario brothers fan fiction  
by inverse, various months 2010

intermission:  
a princess's power  
all characters are copyrighted and owned wholly by Nintendo.  
no money has been made with this, and none is ever to.  
-

"Whooooa," Daisy said, sufficiently awed by the majesty of space. Countless stars twinkled in the distance. Some made up picturesque constellations, while others merely existed in the void. She tried to mentally connect the dots, but gave up after roughly fifty.

Daisy then looked down at her feet... and realized she was _standing_ in space as well. Having never left her planet before, it could be said that Daisy handled this new experience rather well:

_"WAAAUUUGH!"_

She clung to a surprised nearby Peach, holding on for dear life. "Peach, are you _seeing_ this? We're in _space_! We're floating in space! Like, on _nothing_! Why aren't we falling? What if we-"

She then realized that she was actually talking.

"-wait, we're _breathing_ in space, too? You always told me that wasn't possible! Oh, _man_, Peach, help me out here, nothing's making any sense..."

"Calm down, Daisy," Peach said. "If I had to guess, this is all the work of a certain someone..."

The view around them shifted once again, this time from "suspended in space" to a lush grassy meadow, complete with with trees and a waterfall. Looking further into the distance, they were able to see a sparkling, multicolored tower, just as majestic as either of their castles back home.

"See?" said Peach. "There we go. She was probably just getting things ready."

Daisy's eyes wandered again around the new scenery. "Oooooh... pretty..."

They were on a small ship now-one that Peach knew well. It still floated aimlessly in the void of space, but it provided some welcome perspective, and some actual ground for Daisy to finally press her feet on. She did so, relieved.

The voice from before returned-this time chuckling gaily-just before its owner appeared in front of them in a shower of sparkles.

Rosalina was back, just as restored as the rest of them. Her hair was back to its usual straightness, and back to covering one eye, as opposed to the disarray it had been in earlier due to the night's activities. Her blue gown fluttered despite there being no wind present.

When she spoke, it was once more with her own mouth.

"My apologies, Your Highnesses. I had forgotten that only Peach has ever been this far from home." She took Daisy's hand into hers, and tenderly kissed it to accentuate her confession.

Daisy could do naught but blush. "Awww... s'all right. I forgive you."

Rosalina smiled. "Very well then."

A wand with a star-shaped tip appeared in her hand. When she waved it, the same sparkles which originally heralded her arrival were created once more. She gestured in the direction of the celestial phenomena around them-planets, stars, the nearby sun, a black hole in the far distance. They and several others were created, moved, and positioned by her every command.

"Welcome, my dear princesses," said Rosalina, "to my Observatory, where I ride the seat of the universe. I have overseen galaxies being created and destroyed. I have saved planets from black holes. I've traveled at the speed of a comet, surfed solar flares and ridden the forces of supernovas, purely for thrills, and lived to tell every tale. Nothing has ever been outside of the scope of my power..."

And then, as if to follow her words, space gradually became a lot less spectacular. It slowed down. Miracles of space disappeared, one by one. More stars reappeared, as did the sun, moon, and their home world below them.

"...except the ability to find true companionship. I wandered the stars with countless Luma. They loved me and I loved them, but it was the sort of love between a mother and her children, no more, no less. It eventually came to be the only sort of relationship I would ever know." Her gaze lowered in sorrow. "I lost hope."

The two earthbound princesses stepped in close to Rosalina, and grasped her by each side, providing support. Rosalina's gaze shifted slightly upward to their planet, and Peach and Daisy followed her line of sight.

"Each century, I would hover over our home world, and entertain thoughts of finally returning to the surface. But for whatever reason, I would decline to do so. Call it an irrational fear of the unknown-the world I left behind would clearly be a much different place than the world of the present."

Rosalina looked up again, her eager smile warming Peach and Daisy's hearts, in the same way theirs had warmed hers.

"But then, Peach... then came you. Even after your heroes re-powered my home and I'd left this galaxy... you sent back for me. To this day I'm not sure why or how, but not a day goes by that I'm not thankful for it. You showed me that even with all of my world's changes, there's still so much to do and to be." She cast her eyes towards Daisy. "And then I find out that there's someone even wilder than you in it! But no less honorable."

Once again, Daisy blushed. This woman had a way with words, no denying that! "Can we keep her, Peach? Can we? We can, right?"

Rosalina chose that moment to disappear.

"...awwwww."

Rosalina giggled, her speech echoing in their minds. _"Actually, I brought you here because, while I was recovering from your... attentions, I came up with a similar, yet better idea."_

The lighting around the Observatory shifted from bright noonday-levels to a barely-visible dusk... and from the shadows, both princesses soon felt two sets of hands encircling their waists... then pulling them back against two bodies.

Peach and Daisy turned to see the faces of their embracers... and, in stereo, gasped with surprise to see that they now both had a Rosalina to themselves.

Simultaneously, each Rosalina gave their quarry a deep, passionate, tongue-twisting and gratitude-filled kiss as one final speech made its way into their minds:

_"You, who accepted me and allowed me to get reacquainted with my original home... you, who taught me the true meaning of friendship... and you, who went so far as to introduce me to the worldly joys of womanhood... prepare to have your favors returned, many times over... with all of the power that I possess."_

The Observatory vanished completely.

The planet, sun and moon disappeared.

The stars went out.

The universe faded to black.

Peach and Daisy each clung to their respective Rosalinas, until they could no longer see even themselves.

Finally, at the height of their confusion...

...they awoke.


End file.
